Une question d'addiction
by Kiosyato
Summary: Shizuo aime fumer. C'est l'une de ses seules sources de détente. Mais lorsque Izaya lui subtilise son anti-stress, comment le blond va-t-il réagir ? - Shizaya, lime.


Titre : Une question d'addiction

Rating : T (à cause du langage fleurie de Shizu-chan et du lime)

Note : Ma première fic sur cet anime, dont je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse ! n_n Du Shizaya également, hu hu, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble... Quoi d'autre, sinon... Ben je ne regarde que l'anime, dans je ne tiens pas comptes des événements du manga. ^^ Sinon euh... c'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai écris, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! XD

* * *

Les rues d'Ikebukuro n'avaient jamais été aussi bondées. Il était pratiquement impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre tant la foule grouillait dans tout les coins. Agacé par le nombre conséquent de personnes au kilomètre carré, Shizuo s'était réfugié sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné, et observait sans un mot la population réduite à la taille d'une colonie de fourmis depuis son point de vue. Durant les périodes de vacances, et plus particulièrement au tout début de la « Golden Week », c'était toujours la même chose : le nombre d'habitants du quartier doublait, voir triplait. Mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. L'homme en tenue de barman soupira et, presque mécaniquement, prit en main un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet rouge, éternellement présents dans l'une de ses poches. Il prit une des clopes du paquet, la séparant du reste de ses sœurs, l'alluma et la porta à sa bouche. Immédiatement, les effluves de tabac calmèrent tout son être, excessivement tendu. Le blond ferma les yeux, relâcha la fumée dans l'air et s'appuya contre la grille qui entourait le toit plat du bâtiment. Il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, s'assit au sol, tournant le dos à ce mouvement de foule sans précédent. Les lumières de la ville et les voix diverses et variées parvenaient tout de même jusqu'à ses oreilles. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais être complètement seul…

Ses pensées vagabondèrent librement dans son esprit alors que la cigarette se consumait toute seule au coin de ses lèvres. Que faisais Tom en ce moment ? Et Simon ? Hum… pas très difficile à deviner, pour celui-là. Sans doute encore en train d'essayer de refourguer ses tracts pour son restaurant à chacun des passants…

Shizuo se frotta les yeux à travers ses lunettes de soleil, prit d'un sommeil soudain. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin, remarque. Et en ce moment, il avait l'impression de se fatiguer de plus en plus. Peut-être était-ce son travail actuel qui lui demandait trop d'efforts ? Ou bien… autre chose. Peut-être que ses courses poursuites contre « lui » l'éreintait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer… Mais non. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça… Cet enfoiré d'Izaya ne pouvait pas avoir une telle emprise sur lui, au point d'épuiser ses ressources. Sa haine lui demandait-elle autant d'énergie ? Est-ce qu'elle justifiait de se mettre dans un tel état ? Shizuo l'ignorait, et au fond de lui, ne désirait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui avait attrait à cette ordure le mettait hors de lui, et à cet instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de se calmer complètement. Lentement, il écrasa sa cigarette au sol pour l'éteindre, et se détendit contre la grille, soupirant et inspirant l'air glacé du soir. Doucement, son esprit se laissa aller aux méandres de la torpeur, et peu lui importait la singularité de l'endroit où il avait choisi de se reposer. Il laissa les bruits de la ville derrière lui, créant son monde des rêves idéal et sans défauts, bien conscient qu'il n'existerait jamais. Et que voyait-il, dans cet univers alternatif ? Son frère, ses amis… et puis…

**« Tu vas attraper froid, à dormir ici… Shizu-chan… »**

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, mettant fin à cette légère léthargie suite à ce son des plus désagréables. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Et le cœur de Shizuo manqua un battement quand il le vit, accroupit près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Izaya Orihara souriait de son air taquin habituel, ses lèvres frôlant presque celles de Shizuo. Le visage du faux blond était figé de stupeur. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'entendre arriver ? Sa garde était plus que baissée, et donc son rival en avait profité. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Le barman s'écarta immédiatement, sa surprise se mutant en colère profonde, et se releva immédiatement. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du brun, tandis que Shizuo brailla à son intention :

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Barre-toi de là ! J't'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, Izaya ! »**

Mille fois ? Ou un million de fois ? Peu importe, Izaya revenait toujours à la charge. Le brun se releva à son niveau, ne répliquant rien pour le moment. Il se contenta de s'approcher de son petit Shizu, souhaitant probablement mesurer à nouveau toute la haine que le blond avait à son égard.

**« C'est-à-dire que… tu commençais à me manquer un peu, Shizu-chan ! Et puis, les affaires m'appelaient dans ce coin de notre ville…**, déclara le brun d'un ton mystérieux, fixant le regard de son autre. **Allons, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?**

**- … Je préfèrerais encore voir des rats en train de baiser plutôt que de mater ta sale face de fouine…**

**- Comme tu es poète ! Mais tu uses des mots parce que tu n'as rien à m'envoyer à la figure, non ? Ce toit est vide de distributeurs… C'est dommage, j'avais bien envie de jouer avec toi.**

**- Rien à branler de tes envies ! »**

La tension emmagasinée par Shizuo était devenue palpable. Le poing serré, prêt à l'envoyer dans la figure de ce clown, et les yeux révulsés de colère, il recula davantage pour éviter que sa Némésis ne s'approche plus de lui. Chose qu'Izaya fit, évidemment. Mais le blond s'éloigna tellement qu'il rencontra l'autre côté du toit, et un nouveau pend de grille qui l'empêcha de s'enfuir plus loin. Izaya n'arrêta pas son pas, et d'un air amusé coinça littéralement son « ami » contre le grillage, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage, créant comme une sorte de cage, l'empêchant de lui échapper. Izaya émit un petit rire en voyant l'air décontenancé de son partenaire de jeu lorsqu'il resserra l'espace entre leur deux corps, le réduisant à néant. Il murmura lentement, plongeant son regard à travers celui de Shizuo, caché par ses verres de lunettes teintés.

**« Shizu-chan, ma jolie petite blonde… J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu. »**

Il approcha son visage du sien suite à ses mots, et l'expression du blond se bloqua à nouveau, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégoût. « Quelque chose cloche.», pensa immédiatement Shizuo. Son poing était si compressé sur lui-même qu'il en avait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à frapper Izaya. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Comme si quelque chose, plus grand que lui-même, l'en empêchait. Il n'était que tout les deux sur ce toit, il pouvait le tuer sans témoins gênants. Mais non. Son bras restait désagréablement collé le long de son corps. La fatigue, peut-être ? Ou autre chose…

Le maléfique Izaya, tel un séduisant incube, frôla des lèvres la mâchoire du barman, tandis qu'une de ses mains quitta le grillage pour venir desserrer le nœud noir de sa chemise immaculée. Elle s'attarda sur son torse, l'effleurant lentement, tandis que Shizuo détourna les yeux de ce piège sensuel, susurrant entre ses dents :

**« Dégage… Izaya… Enfoiré… J'vais te tuer… »**

Mais malgré ces promesses de mort, Orihara resta sourd et continua son manège, bougeant sa main jusqu'à la poser sur la hanche de son blond préféré. Un frisson envahit Shizuo malgré ses réticences, tandis que la main se fit de plus en plus exploratrice, descendant plus bas… jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya brise ce moment en attrapant le paquet de cigarette dans la poche du pantalon de Heiwajima et en se détachant brusquement de lui, reculant de quelques pas en souriant. Il rit un peu, jouant avec le paquet entre ses doigts et tourna le dos à son compagnon, déclarant d'un air faussement solennel :

**« Bon, le jeu est le suivant ! Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiendras sans ta précieuse dose de nicotine ! Juste pour voir si ta dépendance à cette chose est vraiment grave ou non… Si tu n'en peux vraiment plus, tu pourras venir chercher le paquet à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… puisque pour m'amuser avec toi, Shizu-chan, je suis disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Allez… à bientôt ! »**

Et le brun disparut en un éclat de rire, aussi facilement qu'il était arrivé, sautant miraculeusement par-dessus la grille. Shizuo mit un certain moment avant de comprendre qu'il venait à nouveau de se faire avoir en beauté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de colère, mais rien ne vint. Il lui fallut environ une heure pour faire entendre sa rage au peuple d'Ikebukuro.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, deux jours harassants pour le pauvre Shizuo qui vivait très mal cette expérience. Le manque des saveurs amères de goudrons et de substances chimiques mais aussi et surtout le fait d'être plongé ainsi dans les délires malfaisants d'Izaya le rendait encore plus instable et imbuvable que d'habitude, et les quelques petits gangs qui avaient osé le provoquer ces deux derniers jours s'en mordrait les doigts pendant encore longtemps. Même Tom remarqua un changement dans son attitude, beaucoup plus enragée. Shizuo, à la fin du second jour, ressemblait plus à une boule de nerfs blonde qu'à un jeune homme passablement tordu. Il avait bien pensé à se racheter un paquet et oublier cette histoire, mais ce crétin de pseudo kamaitachi avait bien préparé son coup : c'était la Golden Week, et cette fichue succession de jours fériés faisait que la pluparts des marchands de tabac chez qui Shizuo se fournissait était fermés. Mais quand bien même ils auraient été ouverts, au fond, Heiwajima ne voulait pas s'abaisser à aller à la pêche à la clope, de peur qu'Izaya se réjouisse d'avoir découvert son point faible, ou bien que cet abruti croit qu'il a, désormais, une emprise totale sur lui.

Kasuka était en ville pour quelques jours et avait décidé de rendre visite à son frère. Attendant son retour dans la cuisine de l'appartement de son aîné, il devina bien vite son retour lorsque le jeune acteur entendit la table basse voler contre le mur, suivit d'un hurlement produit par la voix satinée et délicate de Shizuo. Kasuka se leva presque immédiatement, lentement, ouvrit le frigo, attrapa la bouteille de lait présente, versa un peu de son contenu dans un verre, et enfin l'apporta stoïquement à son frère, en rage devant le mur détruit par ce qu'il restait de la petite table. Haletant, Shizuo se tourna vers son frère, le regard aiguisé et les muscles contractés, et se calma en voyant le liquide blanc. Il se surprit à émettre un soupir suivit d'un léger sourire en coin, et prit le verre avant de le boire d'une traite. Il se détendit, et fixa le verre vide d'une manière pensive, tandis que Kasuka était reparti dans une autre pièce vaquer à ses occupations. Shizuo s'essuya le coin de la bouche où un reste de liquide subsistait, pensant à vitesse grand V. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Oui, il craquait. Oui, c'était insoutenable. Et non, ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la clope, même si il refusait de l'avouer. Il devait faire quelque chose… et rapidement.

* * *

**« Eh bien Shizuo, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ! »**

Un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, Shinra observait son ami de son habituel air volubile et enjoué, assit à la terrasse d'un des seuls cafés ouverts d'Ikebukuro-est. Il touillait frénétiquement sa cuillère dans son café serré, alors que Shizuo en était probablement à son huitième verre de lait consécutif, essayant de compenser le manque de tabac comme il le pouvait. De son air morose et épuisé, le blond émit un grognement suite à sa remarque, et observa l'air heureux de son ami d'enfance.

**« Pas vraiment. Toi, par contre, on dirait que t'es le mec le plus heureux de la planète.**

**- Hé, hé ! C'est bien normal, tu sais… Ma Celty a enfin accepté de m'épouser, c'est merveilleux ! »**

Shizuo émit un léger sourire narquois en voyant l'état de son ami. En effet, il lui avait annoncé son mariage singulier trois mois plus tôt, mais son euphorie n'était toujours pas retombée. Heiwajima allait être son témoin après tout, et pour Shinra, c'était une raison plus que valable pour cribler son ami d'une multitude de détails croustillants et autres compliments sur sa « Dullahan chérie ». Mais pour tout avouer, cela commençait à peser légèrement sur les nerfs de l'ancien barman…

**« Demain, Shizuo ! C'est demain que ma vie va enfin valoir la peine d'être vécue !... J'espère que tu t'amuseras autant que moi à cette cérémonie merveilleuse !... Oh, mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu tapes aussi nerveusement avec ta cuillère sur la table ? On dirait une réaction psychologique primaire de ton cerveau pour combler un manque quelconque par le biais d'un tic nerveux ! Alors, alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Rien… !**

**- Bon, si tu le dis…**

**- Shinra…**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'une info importante. Est-ce que tu sais… hum… où est-ce que cet enfoiré habite ?**

**- « Cet enfoiré » ?... Oh ! Te connaissant, je suppose que tu veux parler d'Izaya !**

**- Nan, tu crois ? Allez, réponds-moi… Je sais que toi, tu dois le savoir.**

**- Ah, tu m'as l'air très impatient ces derniers temps… Bon, mmm… Je crois que dernièrement il a déménagé dans un petit appartement à côté de la gare de la ligne de Yamanote, pas très loin d'un magasin de costumes chics, sans doute.**

**- … Qu'est-ce il est allé foutre là-bas ? Enfin bref, merci du renseignement.**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était installé dans ce coin pour pouvoir choisir et essayer tranquillement une tenue pour demain ! Ah, la, la, sacré Izaya, c'est vraiment un original…**

**- … Une… tenue… pour demain ? »**

Shizuo eut peur de comprendre, et dévisagea l'air innocent de Shinra, lâchant sa pauvre cuillère maltraitée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Son ami d'enfance senti une certaine tension, alors son sourire décrut légèrement, et prit un air gêné. Il reprit d'un air moins assuré, essayant de ne pas froisser le blond :

**« A-Ah… Celty ne t'a pas dit… ? E-Elle… Elle a choisi Izaya-kun comme témoin de son côté…**

**- …**

**- Sh-Shizuo… ?**

**- Tu veux dire… que cette ordure… sera présent demain… ?**

**- Ben… Oui… »**

Le jeune médecin n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que la fureur du blond se déclencha en plusieurs braillements de colère, tandis que les tables de la terrasses, les parasols les abritant, le café tout entier et Shinra lui-même furent envoyé en l'air avec une force incroyable, pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva plus rapidement que Shizuo ne le pensait. Encore plus agacé que la veille, le blond essayait désespérément, avec beaucoup d'énervement, de nouer sa cravate carmin. Il avait troqué sa tenue de bartender contre un costume trois pièces rouge bordeaux élégant qu'il avait choisi avec Kasuka une semaine auparavant, enfilé par-dessus une chemise noire. Il avait également retiré les lunettes de soleil, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu plus sage. Le petit frère observait justement en silence son aîné en train de batailler devant le miroir de sa chambre, quand il se décida de venir l'aider. Kasuka vint, d'un air neutre, arranger le nœud de cravate de son frère qui était tout en désordre, et rabattit une mèche folle qui formait un épi voyant sur l'arrière de la tête de Shizuo. Son aîné émit un soupir irrité. Il ne voulait plus aller à ce mariage. Shinra et Celty avaient choisi la fin de la Golden Week pour s'unir par contrat dans une auberge traditionnelle, en dehors de Tôkyô, au milieu de la campagne. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville, et même si ce n'était que pour une journée, Shizuo savait pourtant que cela lui ferait un bien fou. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de ce parasite…

Kasuka leva son regard calme sur son frère, et le tourna par la suite vers le cendrier en marbre posé sur la table de nuit, aussi propre qu'un sou neuf. Il nota aussi l'absence de paquet de cigarettes vides, ou encore la non-présence de mégots négligemment tombés près du lit. Il l'interrogea du regard, lui posant calmement la question « tu ne fumes plus ? ». Shizuo se crispa en entendant sa demande, et s'écarta de son petit frère, s'étant toujours juré de ne jamais le frapper. Mais ce n'était pas une question à poser en ce moment, vraiment pas…

Shizuo fit quelques pas jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte, et déclara lentement, tentant de maîtriser son ton énervé :

**« Il faut qu'on y aille, y'a pas mal de circulation à cette heure-là. »**

Et il sortit sans aucune autre forme de procès. Kasuka fixa son dos quelques secondes, et passa par la cuisine pour récupérer le thermos de lait frais qu'il avait préparé le matin même, juste au cas où.

* * *

L'auberge immense et traditionnelle avait été louée par les Kishitani pour une semaine et se trouvait dans un véritable petit coin de paradis. Le chauffeur de Kasuka avait déposé les deux frères au bord d'une route, à quelques mètres à peine du lieu du mariage. Une herbe sincèrement verte et un ciel infiniment bleu faisaient office de décor. L'urbanisation était quasi absente des lieux, et les seuls êtres présents à part les invités étaient des animaux sauvages mais inoffensifs. La claque fut impressionnante pour Shizuo, lui qui était né et n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté Tôkyô. Il respira un instant l'air pur de cet endroit. Il avait changeait de monde, c'était évident. Mais « il » était toujours là. « Lui ». Quelque soit le monde où Shizuo vivrait, quelque soit le nombre d'univers qu'il briserait à cause de sa force herculéenne, l'ombre de cet homme le suivrait. Et cette vérité consumait son être, bien plus intensément que le feu pouvait détruire une clope de mauvaise qualité.

Shizuo secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et marcha, non sans une certaine appréhension jusqu'au grand portail de l'auberge, qu'il franchit pour pénétrer dans un grand jardin décoré simplement, avec deux bassins où dansaient des carpes koi. Il émit un sourire lorsqu'il vit la moto de Celty accolée à l'un des murs, détonnant fortement du paysage. Elle avait sans doute emmené Shinra ici avec. Shizuo et Kasuka entrèrent dans la grande salle réservée pour la cérémonie, déjà peuplée de quelques personnes, dont le marié lui-même, nerveux comme tout. Shinra, habillé d'un ensemble somptueux aux liserais d'or, se tourna vers eux et les accueillit avec véhémence :

**« Shizuoooo ! Tu es venu, finalement ! J'avais vraiment peur que tu sois vex…**

**- Ne parle plus de ça ou je t'explose de nouveau, Kishitani. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Celty apprécie que son futur époux finisse à l'hosto le jour de son mariage…**

**- Ha, ha… Elle t'en veut déjà un peu pour ceci, alors soit gentil avec elle, d'accord ? »**

Souriant légèrement, Shinra désigna le pansement présent sur sa joue, séquelle de la fureur de Shizuo s'étant déroulée la veille au café. Le blond émit une légère moue en repensant au sujet de leur dispute, qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas encore aperçu dans la salle. Kasuka présenta leurs cadeaux de mariage au médecin, à savoir une bouteille de l'alcool préféré de Shinra et une cotisation assez importante pour leur voyage en Irlande. La réception se passa plutôt bien, et Shizuo se détendit petit à petit. Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres, dont Simon, Dotachin et bien évidemment Shingen, toujours affublé de son masque à gaz étrange. « L'auberge est encore trop proche de la ville, l'air est presque aussi pollué que là-bas. », avait-il donné comme explication. Quel homme difficile…

La fête battait son plein, mais lorsque le maître de cérémonie annonça que l'union allait commencer, Shizuo alla se placer aux côtés de Shinra, montrant à l'assemblée qu'il était l'un des deux témoins. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il manquait, était la mariée, la reine de la soirée. Mais toujours aucune trace d'Izaya. Shizuo jubilait…

Celty se présenta enfin, dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée d'une tenue égale à son mari mais dans une version immaculée, d'un voile semi-transparent accroché à un casque accordé à sa tenue, spécialement conçu et décoré pour l'occasion. Un ange radieux. Les joues de Shinra prirent une teinte carmine, le trac finissant par avoir raison de lui. Shizuo sourit, apposant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin de manière compatissante, lorsqu'un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Aux côtés de Celty, l'accompagnant dans sa marche jusqu'à l'autel traditionnelle, le démon sombre apparut. Portant un costume noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, en opposition totale avec celle de Celty, il avança, la Dullahan tenant son bras d'une main et un bouquet de roses blanches dans l'autre. Orihara, bien que souriant de son air légèrement malsain et désinvolte, ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à la présence de son partenaire blond, qui lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Celty et son témoin arrivèrent finalement à bon port, et la motarde prononça ses vœux avec son désormais époux. Les témoins Heiwajima et Orihara durent, de part leur statut, signer en bonnes et dues formes les contrats de mariage des Kishitani, et le brun choisit alors cette occasion pour glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille du blond :

**« Tu ne sens pas la fumée et tu es encore plus à cran qu'en temps normal… C'est bien, Shizu-chan, toi aussi tu joues le jeu ! »**

De rage, Shizuo brisa le stylo qui lui servit pour signer la feuille, son regard prenant une tournure haineuse au possible. Il tenta de se contenir, et heureusement pour lui, Izaya déguerpit immédiatement après l'avoir provoqué, allant féliciter les jeunes mariés. Kasuka, remarquant bien l'état de son frère, sortit le thermos de son sac et lui tendit placidement. Shizuo engloutit tout son contenu d'une traite.

**« Des clopes… Il me faut ces putains de clopes… ! »**, maugréa-t-il, serrant le récipient dans sa main jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se rompe en deux.

Il sentit un creux dans son estomac, signe qu'il mourrait de faim. Il n'avait plus de lait, et aucune cigarette. Soit, il allait compenser par la nourriture présente. Il se dirigea donc vers l'une des tables bien garnie, et aux côtés de Dotachin, engloutit tout ce qui lui passa sous la main. Le blond était tellement concentré sur son repas qu'il n'entendit pas l'informateur au regard acéré se glisser dans son dos et tressaillit au point d'en faire tomber son assiette lorsqu'Izaya, rieur, posa sa main innocemment sur la hanche du blond. Le brun le regarda d'un air amusé, et d'un geste presque doux, essuya le résidu blanc qui coulait le long de la mâchoire du blond, souvenir de la razzia laitière qu'il avait effectué quelques temps plus tôt.

**« On dirait tout sauf du lait, Shizu… »**, déclara-t-il, goûtant d'un lapement de langue le liquide au bout de son doigt.

Heiwajima s'écarta brusquement, le feu consumant ses joues blêmes, tremblant de colère suite à ce sous-entendu et ces gestes plus que révélateurs. Non… Izaya serait-il… ?

Le brun, calmement, continuait de sourire, et fixant le regard colérique de Shizuo, sortit alors de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes qu'il lui avait dérobé quelques jours plus tôt. L'homme sentit son cœur commettre un bond dans sa poitrine à sa vue, et manqua de se ruer dessus, avant qu'Izaya n'éloigne le paquet de lui, le narguant ouvertement.

**« C'est donc ça que tu veux ? T-t-t… Shizu-chan, tu n'es pas drôle… Tu es presque complètement désintoxiqué grâce à moi, tiens encore un peu. Encore un peu, et ton joli corps sera enfin épuré. Tu n'es pas un cobaye très coopérant…**

**- V-Va… Va t'faire, sale con ! Et lâche-moi la grappe, putain ! »**

Mortellement instable, Shizuo enfonça son assiette encore pleine de sushis dans le visage de son vis-à-vis et partit en trombe de la salle, sous le regard légèrement étonné et à moitié affligé du jeune couple marié. Tous les habitués présents pensèrent avec raison qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une énième dispute bénigne entre les deux ennemis de toujours, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, eux comme le jeune blond, c'est qu'Izaya, au sol à cause de la puissance du coup et couvert de poisson cru, ne riait pas. Son sourire s'était estompé. Il fixait le plafond, réfléchissant, attrapant un des sushis présents sur sa joue et le grignotant. Shizu-chan n'aimait pas la violence. Et pourtant, Shizu-chan l'avait frappé. Car Shizu-chan était en colère. Shizu-chan le haïssait encore plus maintenant. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan…

* * *

Enervé, Shizuo se fit conduire à la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Kasuka jusqu'au lendemain matin, comme tout les invités proches du couple. Y compris ce foutu imbécile. Il demanda à la domestique qui l'avait accompagné de lui porter quelques bouteilles d'alcools, chose que la jeune femme fit dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, revenant avec deux litres de leur meilleur sake. Shizuo ferma la porte, s'allongea sur son futon, desserra le nœud de la cravate effectué par son frère adoré, et commença à boire. Sans s'arrêter. Le nectar envahit son corps tout entier, lui procurant une sensation de bonheur illusoire. Les deux bouteilles vides roulèrent bien vite à ses côtés, et ses joues prirent rapidement une teinte carmine. Il commença alors à délirer tout seul à voix haute, promettant des morts toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres à ce minable asticot qui avait à tout jamais gâché son existence, et dérivant sur des sujets plus incongrus, comme la couleur des chaussettes de Simon peu accordée à celle de ses yeux, ou bien le fait de savoir si Shingen portait toujours le même masque tous les jours ou si il en avait toute une collection.

Kasuka vint environ deux heures plus tard, allant prendre des nouvelles de son aîné. Il le trouva allongé sur le futon en désordre, sa chemise à moitié débraillée, riant comme un idiot. Le jeune acteur soupira, et vint redresser son grand frère saoul qui s'agrippa à lui en souriant, les yeux brillants.

**« Kasu' ! Eh, ma vie est débile, p'tit frère… C'est génial, je suis un cooon !**

**- Grand frère, tu as trop bu… Ca ne te ressemble pas.**

**- Nan, nan ! J'suis tout à fait bien ! Mais c'est trop drôle ! T'as déjà hais quelqu'un sans raison, Kasu' ? Nan ? Ben tu fais bien, parce que quand tu le fais, tu t'sens plus que stupide !**

**- Il faut dormir, Shizuo…**, déclara lentement Kasuka, commençant à border son frère.

**- ... J'vais le buter… J'te jure, un jour, j'vais le buter… Il m'a privé de clopes ! Il m'a chauffé et il est parti ! Il avait pas à faire un truc pareil… Il… devait rester…**

**- … Grand frère… Se pourrait-il que tu sois amoureux de cet Orihara ? »**

Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et partit dans un rire franc. Il riait aux éclats sous la « blague » de son frère, devant cette vérité inconcevable. Un rire qui se brisait peu à peu en sanglots refoulés, tandis qu'il déclarait avec douleur:

**« Je… suis gay, Kasu'… ?**

**- Pas forcément, Grand frère. Tu aimes juste profondément un homme. Ce ne sont pas les hommes en général que tu aimes… Il s'agit juste lui. Tu es même obsédé par lui, si je puis dire.**

**- J'comprends que dalle… C'trop compliqué… Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que je le déteste à ce point… ? Parce que je l'aime… ? C'est possible… ? Je veux le tuer depuis tout ce temps… Et je l'aime… ? »**

Le blond se redressa, fixant un point invisible devant lui, et tentant de réfléchir malgré l'alcool et le manque de nicotine qui lui rongeaient le cerveau jusqu'à le rendre progressivement fou. Des larmes se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux injectés de sangs, et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Kasuka sembla éprouver de la compassion à son égard, et lorsque Shizuo craqua et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras, il le consola autant qu'il le put, ignorant si c'était un effet secondaire de l'alcool ou bien une révélation qui avait brisé ses convictions les plus intimes.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, la fête était probablement terminée depuis quelques temps. Shizuo ouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit, le sommeil s'étant enfui. Un violent mal de crâne le saisit, et malgré son esprit quelque peu embrumé, il se souvint en parti de la « conversation » qu'il avait eu avec Kasuka avant de s'endormir. Ou du moins, du plus important. Ses idées s'étant peu à peu éclaircies, Shizuo tourna les yeux vers son frère endormi dans un futon adjacent. Lentement, et essayant de tenir sur ses jambes sans tomber en arrière, il se releva sans faire de bruit, sortit de la chambre aussi discrètement que possible, et se mit à chercher Sa chambre. A tâtons, lentement, il erra dans les couloirs semi-obscurs, uniquement éclairés par de faibles lumières provenant de lanternes accrochées au-dessus de lui, jusqu'à tomber sur une porte portant un numéro, puis en dessous un panneau où les caractères du prénom et du nom du brun étaient écrits. Il la poussa calmement, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, et pénétra, à moitié anxieux, dans l'antre silencieuse, refermant la porte derrière lui. L'endroit était plongé dans une lumière tamisée, créant une ambiance calme et presque apaisante. Les seuls signes de vie étaient la respiration régulière d'un Izaya endormi à ses pieds. Il avait enfilé un léger yukata de soie noir en guise de pyjama et n'avait pas prit la peine de rabattre la couverture du futon sur lui. Ainsi, son torse pâle et son cou détendu, étaient totalement offerts à la portée de Shizuo. Il resta tétanisé devant une telle vision : au fond de lui, il espérait être encore saoul, car actuellement, le blond trouvait l'informateur terriblement sexy. Il fallut un léger soupir durant le sommeil du brun et le fait qu'il change de position pour que le jeune homme réagisse enfin. Un doute lui vint. Izaya dormait-il vraiment ? Ou jouait-il encore avec lui, tentant à nouveau de le piéger ?... Bah… au fond, peu importe. Shizuo était déjà dans les mailles de son filet.

Le plus doucement du monde, le blond s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui, le regard incertain et troublé, devant le visage paisible de sa Némésis. Il devait l'avouer : devant lui, Izaya affichait la quintessence de la beauté naturelle. Sans sourire pervers, attitude idiote ou encore regard tendancieux. Ses traits doux étaient calmes et tranquilles… Exactement comme si il était mort. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Shizuo souhaitait garder cette image au fond de sa mémoire. Le blond se surpris à laisser sa main agir seule, et venir écarter quelques mèches brunes de son visage. Il la laissa s'attarder quelques instants sur sa joue… avant d'en sentir une autre venir la recouvrir. Celle d'Orihara. Heiwajima eut seulement le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il vit les deux prunelles rougeoyantes de son vis-à-vis se découvrirent, le fixant d'un air naturel et un peu fatigué. Il murmura lentement, sa voix résonnant comme un long écho :

**« Bonsoir, Shizuo. »**

Le blond n'osa rien dire. L'avait-il réveillé ? Dormait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il nota simplement l'absence de son surnom humiliant. Bizarre…

Izaya poursuivit, commencer à caresser le dos de la main présente sur sa joue :

**« Tes cigarettes te manquent tellement que tu es venu les chercher en pleine nuit ? Mais pour les avoir, il va falloir que tu joues de nouveau avec moi. Amusons-nous tout les deux… »**

Suite à ses mots, il attira un peu fermement le jeune homme contre lui, forçant le blond à se blottir contre son torse dénudé. Et en quart de tour, il fit passer Heiwajima sous lui, se lovant contre son costume bordeaux d'un air presque tendre. Le blond ne comprenait pas une telle attitude, aussi bien la sienne, trop soumise, à celle d'Izaya, trop gentille. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, cette fameuse chose plus grande que son être tout entier étend revenue, exactement comme sur le toit de l'immeuble quelques jours plus tôt. Même sa force incommensurable ne pouvait rien contre elle. Un désir. Le désir. Cette chose portait ce nom, aussi immonde soit-elle. Kasuka avait vu juste. L'amour venait s'y mêler. Alors… à quoi bon lutter ? Shizuo se contenta tout simplement de demander, alors que les lèvres d'Izaya frôlèrent avec envie son front et sa tempe :

**« … Pourquoi m'avoir volé mes clopes ?**

**- … Shizu-chan, j'aime les humains. Tous les humains. Mais je dois avouer… que tu es mon préféré. Toi, nous allons dire que je t'« adore », voir que je suis « amoureux de toi ». Alors, te voir t'empoisonner avec ces choses me répugne. Et puis… »**

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments, qu'il vint embrasser sensuellement son cou et venir caresser l'entre-jambe encore couverte de l'ancien barman, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il émit un petit rire avant de continuer, murmurant :

**« Et puis… Je veux être ta seule drogue. Ta nouvelle nicotine. Ton unique poison, Shizu-chan. Allez… Jouons. Pour toujours, tous les deux, Shizu.**, déclara-t-il, continuant ses caresses suaves.

**- Alors… ce n'est vraiment qu'un jeu, pour toi ? Pff… Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras jamais assumer la conséquence de cet acte…**

**- Et toi, le pourras-tu ? Pourras-tu muter cet amour en haine, ce plaisir en douleur, à chaque fois que tu me croiseras dans les rues de ton précieux quartier ? Oseras-tu me blesser de nouveau, Shizuo ?**

**- Ce sera… pas difficile. Ce sont des sentiments… très proches. Trop proches. Puisque... P-Puisque… ! »**

Shizuo se redressa brusquement, puis captura les lèvres du jeune informateur, passant ses mains entre les mèches brunes et caressant la base de sa nuque. Izaya fut surpris, mais n'esquissa aucun geste de révulsion. Au contraire, il l'approfondit. Au bout d'un long moment, il rompit le baiser langoureux, regardant le plus sérieusement du monde son futur amant dans les yeux, continuant gravement son discours.

**« … Puisque je te hais de toute mon âme, Izaya. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point tu m'obsèdes. Le seule poison qui coule dans mes veines et qui m'embrume l'esprit, c'est ton image… Tu es déjà l'objet de mes pensées et de ma haine la plus profonde. C'est pour ça que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te tuer, de te réduire en cendre. Tu m'appartiens, un point c'est tout.**

**- ... L'absence de tabac te rend vraiment fou et bavard, Shizu-chan… Mais tue-moi cette nuit, si tel est ton désir… J-Je te dois bien ça.**, bredouilla Izaya, quelque peu éméché par le baiser du blond.

**- … Avec plaisir… »**

La bête fut lâchée. Le compte à rebours commença. Dans un sourire mauvais, Shizuo embrassa de nouveau son rival, le renversant sous lui dans un effort de possession visible. Le blond retira sa veste et sa chemise restées ouvertes, se retrouvant torse nu. Il se pencha davantage sur l'informateur désormais totalement à sa merci, commençant à le dévorer. Izaya, gémissant, griffa avec lenteur le dos du blond, combattant à son tour cette envie qui l'oppressait.

Une nouvelle bataille entre les deux venait de commencer. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait ni gagnant, ni perdant. Les soupirs des deux hommes, toujours plus sensuels, mêlant douleur profonde et plaisir infini s'évanouirent dans l'espace à la minute où ils étaient prononcés. Cependant, un seul resta implanté dans l'esprit sauvage et finalement libéré de Shizuo, alors que son rival fondait sous ses caresses teintées de brutalité. Il cogna contre les parois de la chambre, se répercutant dans la mémoire du blond, comme une promesse d'un combat éternel, interne, et plus intense que jamais :

**« … M-Moi aussi… Je t'aime, Shizu-chan… »**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil passa à travers la fenêtre de la petite chambre, et vint cogner contre les paupières closes d'Orihara. Sincèrement épuisé, il se frotta les yeux, et se redressa faiblement. Il bailla un peu, et observa en souriant la silhouette couverte de suçons, d'ecchymoses et de griffures, fièrement encrées dans sa peau, qui s'agitait dans la chambre en grognant. En effet, en caleçon, Shizuo fouillait activement, sans savoir que son amant de la veille le fixait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Izaya prit la parole que Heiwajima tressauta.

**« Shizu-chan… Que cherches-tu, au juste ?**

**- Ben… Mes clopes, pardi ! Ton jeu est terminé, maintenant, il me les faut, et pronto !**, répondit Shizuo, continuant de fouiller les affaires qu'Izaya portait.

**- Oh, ça… Je m'en suis débarrassée lorsque tu es parti de la fête.**

**- P-Pardon ? »**

Izaya se releva, et vint enlacer en souriant d'un air moqueur son petit blond, posant sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant de complaisance. Décidément, un lieu amoureux bien étrange les unissait, mais était-ce si gênant ? Qui s'en plaignais ? Sûrement pas l'informateur, en tout cas…

**« Je te l'ai dit, non ? C'est nocif pour ton organisme, et ta seule addiction désormais sera ma personne, mon Shizu… !**

**- … T-Tu…**

**- Ah, au fait, j'ai fais en sorte, grâce à mon réseau d'informations, que plus aucun commerçant du quartier ne t'en vende ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**

**- I-Iza…**

**- Ah, et pour finir… Regarde-ça !**, poursuivit-il après avoir sorti une boîte blanchâtre du placard situé derrière le blond. **Des patchs anti-tabac ! Je les ai achetés avant de te voler ton paquet, au cas où ça ne suffirait pas ! Je suis vraiment génial, n'est-ce pas ?**, déclara le brun, toujours contre lui et d'un ton amusé, venant coller la rondelle de plastique sur l'avant-bras du blond.

**- I… Iza…**

**- Allons, allons… Inutile de me remercier, c'est tout naturel… Je ne veux que ton bonheur après tout, mon petit Shizu adoré ! Et puis, déjà que tu fais l'amour comme un pied, ce serait dommage que ça s'aggrave avec l'impuissance sexuelle que peuvent entraîner tes satanés cigarettes…**

**- … IZAYAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

**

* * *

**

Au même moment, Shinra ouvrit un œil, lové contre son amoureuse unique au monde, réveillé par le hurlement de Shizuo venant de l'autre côté de l'auberge et le tremblement des murs de sa chambre. Il émit un soupir, souriant légèrement, se calant un peu plus contre son épouse.

**« Shizuo devient de plus en plus irritable… Peut-être est-ce à cause de son tabagisme… Je crois qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer, tu ne penses pas, Celty ? »**


End file.
